


Sparks Fly

by JadeSabre83



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub, Multi, Polyamory, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSabre83/pseuds/JadeSabre83
Summary: In the early stages of their relationship, Thalias learns many things about Thrawn and Samakro.Including just how competitive they can be.
Relationships: Samakro | Ufsa'mak'ro/Thalias | Mitth'ali'astov/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leoperaghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoperaghost/gifts).



> So, leoperaghost/@sneakyfantasm was inspired by [Wreck My Plans (That's My Man)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331835) and drew [this](https://twitter.com/sneakyfantasm/status/1343468505245442048?s=20) amazing art for me, which in turn inspired this.

The Very Adult Conversation about a triad relationship between Thalias, Samakro and Thrawn goes well.

Exceedingly well, as in it ends with Thalias face down on Thrawn’s bed, Samakro’s cock buried deep inside of her, and Thrawn’s cock buried deep inside of Samakro. She has to grip onto the sheets with one hand and Samakro’s arm with the other, and when she comes she sees stars. Round two (and three...and four) go roughly the same, though in a different position with Thalias sandwiched between the two men. 

Thalias learns two things very quickly their first time together; one, that sleeping as the middle spoon to a mid captain and a senior captain (after being quite thoroughly fucked by said mid captain and senior captain) results in the best sleep of her entire life, and two, that Samakro, for as often as he enjoys giving her orders, also enjoys _taking_ orders.

She’s not sure what image will stick with her longer; kneeling before Thrawn and Samakro while the two men took turns choking her on their cocks, or kneeling _next_ to Samakro while they took turns choking on Thrawn’s cock.

(Both. Definitely both.)

Other things become more apparent as their relationship progresses, like just how patient both men are when it comes to, well, her general lack of experience with relationships in the first place. Or how no matter how rough either of them may be with her in the heat of the moment, one of them (or both) is always there for her in the immediate after, with water and soft touches and bacta salve for any bruises. 

Thalias learns a lot about herself, too. Like just how far to push that pain/pleasure line to get the perfect high, or that sometimes sitting at someone’s feet with your head in their lap can be more intimate than sex. 

This week she’s learning just how...competitive...they can be.

Somehow the two of them, grown men that they are, have gotten it in their heads to have a competition to see who can get her off the fastest.

But of course it can’t be that simple, oh no. There are rules (fingers only, to name one) and complex plans (of which they don’t share with her) and a rather ominous warning: the competition will commence at the time and place of the competitor’s choosing.

Needless to say, she spends the week in a constant state of anticipation (and arousal.)

Thrawn lays in his attack mid-shift on the third day; she’s walking down the corridor as he falls into stride with her, something he often does. What’s _not_ normal is how he suddenly (and rather forcefully) yanks her into his office. Before she can even get a single word out, though, he’s got her up against the wall, his hand around her throat. He’s squeezing just hard enough to make each ragged breath a conscious effort.

“Lift up your skirts.” The command comes from Samakro, who she’s just now noticing as he sits at Thrawn’s desk, and for a moment she’s confused, but then it makes sense—can’t have a competition without an official present.

Trembling hands do as ordered and she shivers slightly when the cool air hits her bare cunt; this week also just happens to be the week she was ordered to forgo wearing underwear, and suddenly the timing of this little competition of theirs is starting to make a lot more sense.

She’s about to comment as such, but then Samakro issues another order, just a single word this time (“ _Begin.”)_ and that’s when Thrawn’s fingers work their way into her already wet cunt. He starts thrusting them in and out, fast and hard, his thumb expertly working her clit. Her arms shake as she struggles to keep her skirts lifted while being finger-fucked, and when she feels herself starting to get close that’s when Thrawn increases the pressure on her throat.

Her eyes go wide for a moment; though she’s seen him do this with Samakro (at least a dozen times by now) Thrawn has never quite crossed this line with her and while she trusts him, explicitly, it’s still a little frightening when her lungs start to burn. But there’s layers to that fear, the largest and most apparent being excitement, which heightens the pleasure ten-fold. Her climax hits a moment later, hard. Thrawn relaxes his grip on her throat, and she gasps, greedily sucking in air while she trembles.

“Four minutes, fifteen seconds.” Samakro declares before rising from his spot at the desk. Thrawn presents his glistening fingers, which Samakro promptly takes into his mouth, licking them clean. “When are you expected back on the bridge?”

Thrawn spares a quick glance at his wrist chrono. “Twenty minutes.”

Samakro’s slow grin sends a renewed sense of pleasure straight to her core. “Then let’s make the most of those twenty minutes, shall we?”

~~~

Samakro doesn’t strike until the end of the week. 

She’s just returned to her quarters after evening meal, her steps coming to an abrupt halt when she spots Thrawn casually lounging in her arm chair.

“What are you—?”

That’s when Samakro gets her, shoving her from behind until she’s bent over the arm of the sofa. He’s wasting no time, his hands roughly yanking her trousers down before delivering three rapid blows to her ass. Thalias cries out with each, and once more when Samakro’s fingers plunge into her cunt. But rather than stop one action in favor of the other, he starts fingering her while continuing to spank her. As the thrusting of his fingers increase in speed, so does the fall of his hand against her ass.

They’ve both gotten her off with their fingers _after_ spanking her, but never _while_ spanking her. And even though it feels so ( _so_ ) good, she’s not sure if it’s going to work, and—

—and then she’s coming, pressing her face into the fabric of the sofa to muffle her cries as she shakes.

“Four minutes—” Thrawn pauses, no doubt for dramatic effect, “ _seventeen_ seconds.”

Turns out that Mid Captain Samakro? Is not a very gracious loser.

He lets out a string of curses, enough that Thalias has to bite down on her lip to keep from giggling in her post-orgasmic daze.

“Your prize,” Samakro grouses out as he walks away from Thalias. Thrawn is quick on his feet, practically leaping out of the arm chair to stop Samakro’s forward progress. He slaps the mid captain across the face, then yanks him to his knees with a fistful of hair.

Thalias is ready to move herself, either to at least get more comfortable, or to let the two work this out between themselves, but Thrawn, without even glancing in her direction, barks out a command. “Stay right there.”

She swallows, licking her lips before speaking. “Yes sir.”

Then she’s treated to watching the roughest, messiest blowjob she’s ever seen (so far.) 

Thrawn is not gentle as he fucks Samakro’s face, even as she hears the mid captain gagging and coughing. But she doesn’t see Samakro using their signal (a double tap) or hear him using their safeword (red), so she settles in to enjoy the show.

It (sadly) doesn’t last long, though, and soon Thrawn is pulling out with a low growl. “Strip, and stand in the corner, face against the wall. You do not have permission to touch yourself.”

Samakro looks as though he’s about to say something but manages to catch himself at the last second. “Yes sir.”

Thrawn moves to stand behind Thalias while Samakro complies with his orders. Thalias can feel Thrawn teasing her folds with the head of his cock, gliding against her entrance but not quite sliding in. She whimpers, thrusting her hips back to try to get him where she wants him. Thrawn issues a warning growl before grabbing her hips to hold her still, and it’s not until Samakro is in the corner that Thrawn finally enters her in one swift, hard thrust.

He fucks her with long, hard thrusts, the only sounds in the room is that of flesh against flesh until Samakro lets out a (nearly pitiful) “Please sir,” from his corner.

“What do you have to say for your earlier behavior?” Thrawn asks, not even slowing down his thrusts.

“It was unacceptable, and I apologize for acting that way.” 

Thrawn doesn’t immediately respond, choosing instead to continue fucking her while he contemplates his decision (prolongs Samakro’s agony.) Then he threads his fingers into her hair and pulls her head up. “What do you think, Thalias? Do you accept his apology?”

It’s difficult to think straight with the way Thrawn’s cock is filling her so perfectly, let alone form a coherent sentence, but somehow she’s able to utter a single word. “Yes.”

When Thrawn pulls out she whimpers, but soon enough Samakro’s cock is filling her. A moment later she hears him grunt, and when she angles her head back she sees Thrawn behind him. It’s similar to the same position from their first time together; just slightly more cramped with them bending over her sofa instead of being sprawled out on Thrawn’s bed. But it’s just as good, if not better, now that they’ve had more time to learn things about one another.

Thalias is the first to come, and her inner muscles clenching down on Samakro’s cock trigger his release. Thrawn comes a few minutes later, and once they all stop trembling they manage to stumble their way to her bed. It’s certainly not as big as Thrawn’s or Samakro’s, but they make it work, Thalias taking up her usual position as middle spoon. 

“Please tell me that was the first and last of these little competitions of yours.” Not that she minded all the attention, she’s just not sure if it’s healthy to encourage the behavior. 

Thrawn and Samakro share a look before they both press a kiss to her forehead. There’s a slight smirk tugging at Thrawn’s lips as he turns out the light. “Perhaps.”

  
  



End file.
